A new Digimon Tamer
by Mayuka
Summary: Takato, Henry, and Rika meet a new tamer. She's tough, but friendly too, and Takato's got a crush on her... Bit of a Mary Sue. Finished.
1. Chapter 1

A new Digimon Tamer  
  
AN: You can't sue me, for I do not own digimon season 3. However, i do own Maritza and her digimon, Kalemon.   
  
Takato and Henry slowly walked to school. They usually told people that their bus was late when they didn't get to school on time anyway, though they didn't even ride a bus. Takato put his hands behind his head.   
"Did you do your english report?" he asked his best friend Henry.   
"Of course." He didn't seem too enthusiastic today, mainly because he was still half asleep. Takato suddenly stopped walking.   
"Hey Takato, what are you gonna do about..." Henry trailed off when he noticed Takato wasn't with him anymore.   
"T-chan? What's wrong?" Henry looked in the direction Takato was looking in. He was staring at a girl. She had short white-blond hair barely touching her shoulders and a blue headband around it. She wore a white tee-shirt and denim jean capri's. Henry thought Takato must have a crush on the girl. He was staring at her like no other.   
"T-chan, we'll be really late! C'mon!" Takato ignored Henry. The girl then noticed Takato staring and walked towards him.   
"No! C'mon Henry!" Takato said snapping back to reality. He grabbed his friends arm and pulled him along to school. As they ran away from the girl, Henry got even more confused.   
"Why are you running from that girl? You looked like you had a crush on her!"   
"Huh? What girl?" Takato asked, confused.   
"The one you were staring at baka!" Henry yelled.   
"Oh." Takato felt stupid. "It's not everyday you meet the girl of your dreams!"   
"So, why did you run away from her? You didn't answer my question."   
"Cause I met the girl of my dreams."   
"YOU STILL DIDN'T ANSWER MY QUESTION! And what happened to liking Rika?" Henry nudged Takato in the arm with a grin.   
"Rika who?" Takato asked, obviously being sarcastic. The two laughed their way to class. Once they reached their seats (Takato sat next to Henry), the teacher said she had an announcement.   
"Class, we have a new student today, please welcome Maritza Corenai. Please take a seat next to Henry." Henry raised his hand to show Maritza where he was and noticed it was the same girl Takato was in love with. Henry looked at Takato. He had a look of envy on his face. Maritza sat down on the other side of Henry.   
"Hi." She said. Henry smiled at her. She was very pretty. No wonder Takato likes her! He thought.   
"Where are you from?" Henry asked. Maritza smiled.   
"France." She said, but Henry didn't notice any accent coming from her. She sounded like an American. Henry got suspicious. She obviously didn't want him to know where she was from. Takato leaned over Henry to talk to Maritza.   
"Hey! I'm Takato. Nice to meet you Maritza."   
"Same." She smiled. They had a nice conversation until the teacher noticed and told them to be quiet.   
After School...  
A hidden female figure stood by the playground after school. Another figure sat on the bench next to her. The second figure looked like a fairy, but it was larger.   
"Kalemon, it's time." The female figure said. The digimon nodded.   
Meanwhile...  
"Henry, my digivice is beeping!" Takato exclaimed.   
"Mine too! A new digimon must have appeared, let's go!" Henry replied. 


	2. Chapter 2

1 A new Digimon Tamer  
  
1.1  
  
1.2 Part II: Maritza's Secret  
  
AN: How long do you think I should make this? I'm thinking of making it really short and then adding a sequel. What do you think? Please R&R!  
  
  
  
"Guilmon! C'mon! There's a new digimon…" Takato yelled.  
  
"What's wrong 'Takato-mon'?" Guilmon asked.  
  
"A new digimon is here, and we're not sure it's good or bad." Takato said.  
  
"Terriermon! Come and help!" Henry yelled.  
  
"Hi, I heard what's wrong. Are we going?" Terriermon appeared.  
  
"Of course. And we can bet Rika will be there." Takato said.  
  
"And Renamon." Henry exclaimed. Takato nodded.  
  
"Let's go!" When they arrived at the scene, as they expected, Renamon and Rika were both there.  
  
"Man, what party poopers. Why don't you both just mind your own business?" Rika asked when she saw Henry and Takato.  
  
"Mind our own business?" Henry said slowly, as if he didn't grasp the concept.  
  
"That's right, did I stutter?" Rika said. She turned back to Renamon, who was fighting a huge green dinosaur digimon. "Renamon, flatten that loser!" she called.  
  
"Diamond Storm!" Renamon called. Her attack blasted the dinosaur. Everyone thought the digimon was a goner. But when the smoke cleared, he hadn't been hit at all. Rika's, Henry's and Takato's eyes all got huge. The attack had to've been blocked, Henry thought.  
  
"What a waste of energy. Your digimon is weak. Let me show you how it's done!" a mysterious voice said from a tree.  
  
"It can't be!" Takato exclaimed. Maritza jumped from a tree. Henry gasped. It wasn't the fact that she jumped from a tree that scared him, it was the fact that she was with a thing.  
  
"What is that?" Takato asked. "It looks like a pretty fairy."  
  
"It's a digimon, T-chan!" Henry exclaimed.  
  
"It's not just any digimon, this is Kalemon. And she's much more than a pretty fairy." Maritza said abruptly. She smiled. "And she can beat this digimon, no problem." Maritza just looked in the direction of the green dinosaur and Kalemon flew that way to attack.  
  
"Flower Shower!" a blizzard of flowers flew towards the dinosaur and it fell to the ground.  
  
"Told ya!" Maritza stuck her tongue out at Rika. "Nahh!" Rika frowned.  
  
"I'll teach you a lesson later." Rika said.  
  
"I dare you." Maritza glared at her. She hadn't even noticed Takato or Henry.  
  
"I guess we didn't get to fight again." Takato sighed. Henry nodded. Maritza turned around noticed them.  
  
"Takato? Henry?" What are you two doing here…" she started, but then saw Terriermon and Guilmon. "Digimon?" she said quietly. "You guys are tamers too?" They both nodded. Maritza smiled warmly at the two and Takato felt his heart jump. He smiled back and blushed.  
  
"Forget them!" Rika cried. "Fight me! Go Renamon!" Renamon lunged towards Maritza. She moved out of the way. Maritza nodded to Kalemon and she attacked.  
  
"Flower Shower!"  
  
"Diamond Storm!" They attacked at the same time and Renamon fell to the ground.  
  
"Your digimon is poorly trained." Maritza laughed. Takato's heart sank. She seemed mean when she said that.  
  
"Renamon, get up!" Rika cried. "AAARRR! Digi Modify! Agumon's Ice Wind Attack!" Renamon stood up.  
  
"Ice Wind!" she cried. Kalemon dodged the attack.  
  
"Finish Renamon off, Kalemon!" Maritza screamed. Rika grimaced and actually started to cry. Finish her off? Takato thought. That was definitely mean. Should I stop her?  
  
"Stop it, Maritza! You've made your point!" Henry cried before Takato could say anything.  
  
"Flower Shower!" Kalemon cried before Maritza could stop her. Rika sat up. Oh no! She thought. No! Renamon! I know I've been wrong, just please be ok!  
  
  
  
AN: Well, what did you think? Do you think I should make more of this fic about the characters, or more digimon battling? Tell me in your reviews! 


	3. Chapter 3

A new Digimon Tamer: Part III  
Renamon Saved  
  
  
  
AN: I'm sorta writing this as I go, ok? I know what's gonna happen but I have no idea what to do after that, so bear with me!   
  
No, Rika thought.   
"RENAMON!" She yelled as loud as she could, not caring that the tears on the sidewalk were her own. Takato couldn't help feeling bad for Rika. She had been awful towards him and Henry, but everyone makes mistakes and should be forgiving. Takato looked over at Henry as Kalemon took her final decent towards Renamon. Henry looked as if he felt the same way. Takato had made up his mind.   
"Let's do it, Guilmon!" he yelled. Henry took a hint, and quickly told Terriermon what to do.   
"Attack!" he. yelled, as well. Rika looked up. Why are they helping me?   
"Pyro Sphere!"   
"Terrier Tornado!" Both attacks blasted Kalemon right in the stomach.   
"Ah!" she called, falling to the ground Maritza ran to help her fallen Digimon.   
"Kalemon! Are you all right?" Maritza said with urgency in her voice. Takato stared at Maritza, with tears falling from her eyes, staring down her hurt digimon. He felt sorry for her, he didn't want to hurt her, now, or ever. Wait... Why was he thinking like this, about a girl... Takato never used to care this much. But then again, she was pretty, and as far as he knew, friendly. Rika stood up and brushed herself off.   
"C'mon Renamon. Let's go home." Rika said quietly. She helped Renamon up and the two of them walked away. Takato didn't even see her leave. He was in his own world, until Henry waved his hand in front of his face.   
"Huh?"   
"I'm gonna go take back Terriermon and Guilmon back, k? I would say something to Maritza, but I'll let you talk to your girlfriend by yourself." Henry said, with a smile. Takato punched him in the arm.   
"Guilmon, go with Henry, ok?"   
"Ok Takatomon." Guilmon, Terriermon, and Henry walked away slowly, probably trying to listen if Takato said anything. Takato waited until they were gone. Then he walked over to Maritza. Her head was hung low and she didn't even look up from the ground when he approached.   
"Uh, is Kalemon hurt?" Takato started. "I'm really sorry." Maritza didn't say anything. "Maritza..."   
"Why did you hurt her?" Maritza said so quietly, Takato had to strain to hear her.   
"I...I don't know. I just... Renamon was going to get hurt." Takato explained. "And I... I..."   
"Did you even think that Kalemon would get hurt too?" Maritza's voice was rising now.   
"No. I didn't. I thought she was strong enough to handle Guilmon's attack, and I didn't know Henry would join in too." Maritza looked up.   
"Don't worry." She said, now smiling. "You worry too much. Kalemon will be fine." She stood up and stepped closer to Takato. He blushed.   
"Digi Modify!" she said. "Healing Wind!" a slight breeze fell over the three of them, and forced them to close their eyes. Kalemon was revived. The wind was still blowing, Takato strained to keep his eyes open, but Maritza welcomed it with ease. She lifted her head and the tufts of hair at her temples blew lightly in the wind. Takato couldn't help but stare, she was really pretty. The wind was blowing so hard now, they were all lifted off of the ground, and Maritza blew closer. She put one hand on each of Takato's shoulders, and pulled him close. Takato hesitated, but put his arms around Maritza anyway and kissed her lightly on the cheek. Maritza jumped but hugged Takato tighter. She didn't stop hugging him until the wind mysteriously stopped. Maritza finally let go of Takato and he in turn did the same.   
"That was weird, like we were in a trance." Takato said aloud.   
"It's supposed to be, silly." Maritza said. Takato smiled.   
"I'll see you in school tomorrow."   
"Same. Ja!" Maritza said as she ran off down the street to her house, leaving Takato behind to look at her the rest of the way.   
  
AN: Thanks! What do you think? I have an idea for the next chapter now that I've written this one. I'm thinking Maritza will invite the digidestined to a party. What do you think? R&R this chapter, please! Ja ne, minna-san! 


	4. Chapter 4

A new Digimon Tamer: Part IV  
The Party  
  
  
As Henry and Takato walked to school the next day, Henry recalled the events from the last night.   
"So, it was like you two were in a trance?" Henry asked. Takato nodded.   
"It wasn't a controlling trance though, it was like I couldn't help myself."   
"Weird."   
"I know." Everything else from then on to school was silence. Takato kept remembering the events from the previous night, replaying the part when he kissed her over and over. Takato just blushed at the thought. He smiled. He didn't even notice that they had arrived at school.   
"T-chan? T-chan!" Henry called to his friend. Takato snapped back into reality. He looked up and sighed as he walked into the room. The first thing Takato noticed was that Maritza wasn't at her desk yet. The bell was about to ring so Takato and Henry rushed to their desks. As they took their seats, Maritza came running in the classroom.   
"Gomen nasai!" she said to the teacher quickly and took her seat. She smiled warmly at Henry and winked at Takato. Takato's heart did a back flip. What a girl... he thought. Meanwhile, Rika growled at Maritza and Maritza turned around and stuck her tongue out. Henry saw Maritza and couldn't help but snicker. He didn't really like Rika that much. While the teacher was explaining long division, Maritza turned to Henry.   
"Here." She said handing him an envelope.   
"What is it?" Henry asked, eyeing it suspiciously.   
"An invitation to my birthday party."   
"Cool. Why are their two here?"   
"Give one to T-chan." Henry smiled and nodded. T-chan is what I call him. She must be great friends with him to call him that. Henry laughed. Henry peeked over at Takato. He was jealous that Henry was talking to Maritza.   
"Here." Henry said blantly, like it was no big deal. Takato's eyes questioned Henry.   
"It's an invitation to Maritza's birthday party." Takato's eyes lit up right away. "I knew you'd be happy."   
"Are you kidding?" Takato said loudly. The teacher turned around. Takato turned his head to look like he was studying. Maritza laughed.   
  
After school that day Takato and Henry decided to visit Guilmon and Terriermon.   
"Takatomon!" Guilmon said excitedly.   
"Henry!" Terriermon screamed. 


	5. Chapter 5

A New Digimon Tamer   
Part V: The Party Poopers  
  
AN: I know it's been a while since I've written a new chapter, but I've been very busy with school, not to mention my 9 websites, so the next chapters may take a while to get out, but just know, I'm not abandoning my story! Anyway, just so you know, I'm not sure if you can just buy digi-modify cards at the store (I mean it is "just a card game" so you should be able to right?) so if you can't don't flame me! Anyway, it's MY story so I can write what I want! Oh, and though I own this story, I don't own digimon, so don't sue me, blah, blah, blah. On with the story!   
  
"So, what should we get Maritza for her birthday?" Takato asked Henry once they were inside the mall.   
"No idea."   
"How about..."   
"About?"   
"Never mind. I can't think of anything to get a girl for a birthday present!" Takato sighed.   
"I know!" Takato cried after some thought. "How about some new digi-modify cards?"   
"Great idea. And I'll just get her a mall gift certificate!" Henry said in glee.   
"Perfect!" Takato pumped his fist in the air.   
A full day had passed. It was only an hour before the party. Takato and Henry were both excited. There was only one problem. It was a roller skating party and neither of them could skate.   
"Ok, so what should we wear?" Takato asked Henry, looking in a mirror. They were at Henry's house trying to find something to wear.   
"I have no idea. What do you wear to a skating party anyway?"   
"I dunno."   
"Let's call Maritza and ask."   
"No way. I don't want her to know that I haven't been skating before."   
"She won't care. Anyway, if she does know, she may let you hold her hand when you are skating." Takato smiled at Henry's idea but then his face suddenly became gloomy again.   
"Yeah, but she'll be holding me up while I make a fool of myself."   
"Well, you do that anyway..."   
"Henry!"   
"Sorry." After Takato had finally decided on a red tee shirt and blue jeans, and Henry chose to wear a white tee shirt, blue jeans, and a blue plaid shirt over the tee shirt, the two left for the party. Takato grabbed his wrapped gift and Henry grabbed his, as they rushed to the door. As Henry pulled open the front door, Rika was just walking past on the sidewalk.   
"Oh great." Rika said loudly, walking faster, trying to ignore the two of them. Renamon suddenly appeared behind Rika.   
"Where do you come from?" Takato questioned the two of them.   
"Do you just appear wanting to make our lives miserable?" Henry added.   
"Jerks." Rika said, loud enough for Takato and Henry to hear, but quieter than she was before. Takato was angry at her now.   
"Look Henry! It's not everyday you see a Digimon with two rear ends!" Takato frowned.   
"What?" Rika asked, turning around. "You'll pay for that! Renamon g-..." she stopped.   
"What's wrong, Rika? No witty retort?" Henry asked, seriously.   
"C'mon Renamon. Let's go." Rika turned back around and Renamon disappeared. Takato thought he saw a hint of a tear in Rika's eye. He felt sad that he'd said that to her now, and wanted to apologize but Henry pulled his arm.   
"I don't know what's with her today, but we can't worry about it. We'll be late for the party." Henry pulled Takato along as they walked to the skating rink, where they were to meet Maritza.   
"Takato! Henry! I'm so glad you could make it!" Maritza said hugging them both. Takato blushed. Maritza's mother came over.   
"Thanks boys." She said, taking their presents over to a table.   
"C'mon! Let's go skate!" Maritza said, grabbing Takato's hand and pulling him towards the rink. Henry followed close behind.   
"We're not very good..." Henry said. Takato nodded.   
"That's ok. I'll teach you." They had the rink to themselves. Henry thought Maritza's mother must have rented the rink. The only other people there that Takato noticed were kids from their class at school. Several of them waved as Takato was pulled to rent skates.   
"Size 10 please." Takato said.   
"Size 11 please." Henry asked. As they struggled to get their skates on, Takato had trouble tying them up.   
"You won't even get a chance to skate if you take so much time tying them up!" Maritza joked. Takato blushed and Henry laughed.   
"I'm gonna try." Henry said standing up. His arms flailed a few times, but he managed to at least stand still long enough to see Takato and Maritza nod. He tried taking a few steps, and got far enough to reach the bar. Takato was still fiddling with his shoes, so Maritza offered to help. She tied them up for him, and pulled him to a standing position.   
"The best way to do this is to move your feet forward, then together, one at a time." Maritza said.   
"Forward. Together. Forward. Together." Takato told himself over and over. He glanced over at Henry who was gliding across the rink by now. He makes it look so easy! Takato thought. He grabbed Maritza's hand and flailed. Maritza grabbed Takato's other hand and Takato blushed.   
"Relax T-chan! You'll be fine if you hold on to me." Maritza smiled warmly. Takato melted with her smile.   
"S-S-Sure." He stuttered. Henry was still gliding. He looked over quickly at Takato and Maritza. He smiled and tripped and fell.   
"Ouch." He said, rubbing his bottom. Takato saw Henry fall and shook nervously with laughter. He shook so hard he fell and pulled Maritza down with him. Oh No! She probably thinks I'm a goof! Takato thought. He looked over at Maritza nervously and expected to see her upset, but she was laughing. Then Takato started laughing as well. Everyone else in the rink had no idea of why they were laughing, but followed along and laughed too. Suddenly, something started glowing in Takato's, Henry's, and Maritza's pocket. They all looked puzzled and frowned. Then, Takato knew what was glowing.   
"My Digivice!" he cried silently. Maritza and Henry sighed. They all stood up fast and skated as fast as they could out of the rink. Takato and Henry stumbled, but succeeded in not falling.   
"Where are you going?" Maritza's mother asked.   
"Be right back, mom!" Maritza called quickly as she jetted out of the door.   
  
AN: That was the longest chapter so far, but you should know that there are more coming soon! (hopefully) Please tell me what you thought in your reviews! R&R! 


	6. Chapter 6

A New Digimon Tamer  
  
1 Chapter 6: Digivolve and Defeat  
  
  
  
AN: This is the final chapter of A New Digimon Tamer because I have writer's block and I'm sorta getting bored with it. I also am writing way too many fics at the moment, so I'll have to end this! Gomen asai, but anyway, 4 now, read and enjoy! On to the final chapter of "ANDT!"  
  
  
  
Takato knew it was wrong to take the skates from the rink, but he had no choice. He didn't have time to get them off. They could still hear Maritza's mother calling from the rink.  
  
"Why now!?" Henry asked Takato, as if he knew the answer. Takato shook his head. Takato and Henry turned in the opposite direction of Maritza.  
  
"Where are you going?" she asked.  
  
"We have to get Guilmon and Terriermon!" Henry yelled back. As soon as the words left his mouth, he saw their digimon coming up the street. Takato was confused.  
  
"Henry!" Terriermon said, jumping into his arms.  
  
"Takatomon!" Guilmon said happily, hugging his partner.  
  
"Your digimon can sense when another digimon is around." Maritza explained. Henry and Takato nodded.  
  
"She's right." Terriermon said. "And either that's a digimon or a 18- wheeler truck!"  
  
"Let's go then."  
  
"Right!" They skated in the direction that the two digimon said to, until Kalemon showed up.  
  
"Maritza, do you feel that?" she asked. Maritza nodded. "It's that way!" After a while of skating, a huge rumble in the ground sent all of the tamers flying. They all landed on their bottoms and Henry cried out.  
  
"I've hit my butt too many times today!" he yelled. Maritza and Takato laughed. Guilmon and Terriermon looked confused.  
  
"Look!" Kalemon said, pointing to a huge monster that was taller than most buildings. It was destroying the city.  
  
"Oh my gosh!" Maritza said. Takato was scared, but he stood up anyway. But since he had skates on, he fell back down. But no one laughed, it wasn't a moment for laughing.  
  
"That's it!" he said, pulling them off. Maritza and Henry followed his lead and took off their roller skates. They all stood up.  
  
"Oh brother, Renamon." Rika said, walking past casually. "Why can't you guys stay away from me?"  
  
"We were here first Rika!" Henry said loudly. "And we don't have time for this!" The monster was still destroying the city.  
  
"That thing is a digimon?" Maritza asked Rika.  
  
"Yeah…" Rika said, looking up. Takato was surprised. Rika and Maritza never were nice to each other before. They weren't exactly best friends.  
  
"What do we do?" Rika asked no one in particular.  
  
"Follow my lead." Maritza said to her. Rika looked at her. Maritza smiled and shrugged her shoulders. Rika smiled back.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Kalemon! Attack that monster!" Kalemon looked unsure, but followed Maritza's orders. Rika nodded to Renamon and Renamon did the same. The two digimon attacked the thing together.  
  
"Diamond Storm!" "Flower Shower!" The attack didn't bother the monster. Rika and Maritza were perplexed. The monster flung its arm into the two digimon. They flew back to their owners. Maritza could feel hot tears sting her eyes. Rika just looked away, trying to hide her tears. Maritza didn't care. She ran over to help Kalemon. Takato and Henry frowned. Takato's arm found its way around Maritza's shoulders. Henry patted Rika on the back.  
  
"It's ok." Henry saw Rika smile and she turned around. Takato kissed Maritza on the cheek and wiped a tear from her eye. She smiled.  
  
"Let's stand together! We can beat it if we work as a team!" Takato said.  
  
"And we have an even better chance if we digivolve!" Guilmon suggested.  
  
"Great idea! I have the card right…" Takato rummaged through his cards. "Uh, scratch that. Thanks for trying, Guilmon." They all sighed.  
  
"But, Takatomon, I have a way to digivolve." Takato looked at him, surprised.  
  
"How do we do that, boy? I forgot the card and left it at home." Takato asked. Guilmon held up the card.  
  
"I didn't!"  
  
"Guilmon! I could kiss you!" Rika said. "But let's save that for later." She said with a disgusted look on her face. They all laughed.  
  
"That creature is destroying the city! Let's laugh later!" Henry reminded them.  
  
"Right! Let's do it!" Maritza said. They all gave each other the thumbs up sign.  
  
"Tamers for ever!" they all said simultaneously. Their digivices glowed very brightly. Guilmon gave Takato the card.  
  
"Digimodify! Digivolution activate!" Takato's voice rang out. Guilmon digivolved into Growlmon. Takato passed the card to Maritza, who passed it to Rika, who then gave it to Henry.  
  
"Digimodify! Digivolution activate!"  
  
"Digimodify! Digivolution activate!"  
  
"Digimodify! Digivolution activate!" Renamon digivolved into Yubimon, (AN: I think that's how u spell it:) Terriermon digivolved into Gargomon, and Kalemon digivolved into Petrimon. She looked like a fairy still, but she had gotten larger.  
  
"Petrimon!"  
  
"Gargomon!"  
  
"Growlmon!"  
  
"Yubimon!"  
  
"Attack!" they all screamed at the top of their lungs. As they descended on the monster, a white flash of light appeared in the sky. The tamers closed their eyes from the brightness. And then, their worlds went black.  
  
When Takato awoke, he was laying on the ground with Maritza, Henry, and Rika. The first thing Takato noticed was that the monster was gone. The second thing he noticed was that they were laying in a square. All of their digimon layed in their rookie forms in the center of the square. Takato sat up, and one by one, woke up everyone else as well. They all sat up.  
  
"Rika, I don't know how this happened, but I want you to… to come to my party with us." Maritza said cheerfully. Rika looked at her. It took her a while before she said, "sure." Henry and Takato looked at each other and smiled. Takato turned to Guilmon.  
  
"I'm proud of you, Guilmon." He said.  
  
"Thanks Takato-mon." he hugged his tamer. Rika, Henry, and Maritza said the same to their digimon. Terriermon, Guilmon, Renamon, and Kalemon left together as the tamers grabbed their skates. They didn't dare put them on, but they tried to think of what to tell Marita's mother about leaving. As they walked hand in hand, they went to enjoy the rest of the party.  
  
  
  
AN: Well, that's the end of the story! What did u think? R&R!!!!! 


End file.
